noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
8th Elder
The 8th Elder is a modified human who was specifically modified to fight the clan leaders of Lukedonia. He comes along with the 5th and 7th Elders to start a war with the nobles after the demise of 10th and 11th Elders. He is heavily injured by Frankenstein during his battle with Rajak Kertia. Appearance His lower face is covered with a stitched covering. He has bluish skin and appears to be highly modified. His right arm appears to be mechanical. In his true form the stiches are removed. There are various holes in his body from which he can fire lasers. Also, after transformation his back has something similar to jet. Personality 8th Elder, like other Elders is pretty arrogant about his powers and status. He risked the lives of humans in the city just for the sake of having fun. He is short tempered, proven when he recklessly charges at both Frankenstein and Rajak Kertia. He doesn't analyze the battle or his opponents skills which resulted in his loose during his fight with Rajar Kertia. 5th Elder describes "half-wittedness" attitude of 8th Elder as a problem, and she called him a "psyco" when he attacked Seira during her battle with Zarga as he was getting impatient for his turn. Background 8th Elder is one of the product of several hundred years of the concentrated human efforts. He was specifically created to fight the clan leaders of Lukedonia. The traitor clan leaders and the 5th Elder contributed some help to his creation. Plot Overview Declaration of War arc: The deaths of Rostere and Muar in South Korea where the results in the declaration of war by Union. Union sends 5th Elder, Zarga Siriana and 8th Elder to pass judgment on all involved. They create havoc in city to call out nobles. According to 5th Elder, 8th wanted an opportunity to use his powers on a large scale. His fun is interrupted when Seira enters the stage alone. Upon seeing her silver hair the 7th Elder guesses she's the Loyard Clan Leader and introduces himself as Zarga Siriana, former Lukedonia Clan Leader and the man who killed her father. He further taunts her by saying that he remembers her father's final moments begging him to spare human lives and how pathetic he thought it was. The normally calm composed Seira replies to his words by blowing the top of the building off. 8th brags about himself as he blocks Seira's attack. He feels disappointed when 8th Elder decides to fight Seira. During their fight, he fires an energy beam towards Seira and thanks to which Zarga is able to successfully launch a vicious attack on her left arm. He again feels disappointed when Zarga refuses to back down in the fight. After their fights, Seira is still standing (barely) and the 8th elder can't help himself firing a massive beam right at her. Zarga allows this attack though the 5th showed displeasure. He feels that he killed a clan leader until he hears a voice calling them "bastards". When the smoke clears, standing there holding Seira's unconscious form and looking supremely pissed off is Frankenstein. Zarga recognizes him instantly and the 5th recognizes the name. 8th is surprised that they know each other, and he's further surprised when he realizes that Frankenstein knows Roctis Kravei. Frankenstein then tells Seira to rest a bit and unleashes a volley of destruction on the elders. Using the cover provided by the dust and smoke to get close to them, he unleashes the dark spear in their midst. Then he goes after the 8th Elder until he's forced back by Siriana soul weapon only to deflect it into hitting the fallen 8th Elder. As other elders and Frankenstein face off the 8th Elder digs his way out of the rubble and furiously charges at Frankenstein. As the 8th Elder closes the distance the Lady Werewolf compliments Frankie y's skill but questions the wisdom of coming to try and fight by him like this. To which Siriana adds that Frankie was always arrogant. But, before the 8th reaches Frankie, cuts appear all over the 8th Elder's body and his charge is deflected to the side. Frankenstein does a little mocking of his own about how pathetically the 8th went down but the 5th Elder, the Lady Werewolf, just chuckles and as the 8th rises looking relatively unscathed. Which surprises both Franky and Rajak a bit. The 8th launches a wave of attacks at Rajak which he easily dodges and lands counterattacks as he does so, but again the 8th seems unaffected. Now Frankenstein seems concerned at just how advanced and powerful the enhancements from the union are. The Lady Werewolf notices this and causally explains that she was surprised too the first time she saw him. Going on to say that he was made for the purpose of fighting Lukedonia Clan Leaders. As he rampages after Rajak in the background, she confesses that his stupidity is still a bit a problem. Rajak hearing most of this decides to test this anti-Clan Leader weapon out in earnest. Using his large superiority in speed he lands quite a few attacks on the 8th Elder. Eventually he even splits his form and performs a blindingly fast slicing attack from all directions. Frankly looks on, with a little pride and praises Rajak's growth. The Lady Werewolf, still smiling, praises him too. But the 8th gets up again, though his skin is now gone, and he looks like some machine. The battle between Rajak and the 8th Elder rages on. Despite taking quite a bit of damage the 8th Elder shows no wear and tear, in fact he seems to become more powerful. Using an energy shield on his body to protect himself and a variety of beam weapons but Rajak is just to fast for him. It eventually becomes apparent that, though it will take a while with his incomplete soul weapon, Rajak will be the victor. Understanding this, the Lady Werewolf prepares to intervene. Siraina is unhappy about it, probably due to a few shreds of his pride as a Clan Leader, but she basically tells him that the 8th Elder is more valuable than his pride and they can't suffer any more loss than they already did. Before anybody can do anything, however, the battle stops because the 8th Elder notices he's been impaled through the stomach...by Frankstien's dark spear. From across the battlefield Frankenstein feigns confusion at how such a thing happened! Frankenstein feigns embarrassment at "accidentally" impaling the 8th Elder with his dark spear while he was fighting Rajak. 8th calls this cheating to which Frankenstein feigns innocence by saying that the weapon may look cool but it's hard to handle, and also what he did was still far better than 8th did (Previously attacking Seira when she was fighting Zarga). As the spear tries to consume the 8th, he tries to pull it out which only seems to make the situation worse. Seeing all this, 5th Elder decides it's time to join the battle and attacks Frankenstein. He is quickly pushed back and forced to call the Dark Spear back to himself before it can consume the 8th. Powers The 8th Elder can shoot light blue beams of energy from the palms of his hands, powerful enough to level the landscape when he tried to finish off Seira J. Loyard. There seems to be a device on the palms which t he beams come from. It is unknown how significant a role his mechanical right arm plays in his ability to shoot beams. True Form The 8th elder's true form is that of a high-tech cyborg. In this form he can fire lasers from all over his body. He also have the ability to form a shield all over his body or on specfic parts of his body which proves to be quite effective, at one point blocking an attack from Rajak's Soul Weapon with only a scratch. Category:Characters Category:The Elders Category:Union 8th Elder